Ce qui se cache derrière
by Neko no Yvee
Summary: Parfois, il suffit d'un instant d'inattention et tout peut déraper... ce qui se passe dans le cas présent! /*\ SPOILERS/*\ de la saison deux!


Je sais, ce n'est pas un couple vraiment commun… mais il m'est passé par la tête. Donc, je vais vous en faire pars! Je me suis inspiré de l'ending 2, il risque donc d'y avoir des spoilers. Ah, et je ne tiens pas vraiment en compte les sentiments des garçons pour Haruka… sinon ça vient compliquer tout ce que j'ai imaginé.

Note : les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas… heureusement, sinon je crois qu'il n'aurait jamais vu le vu le jour…

Note 2 : comme c'est le début des vacances, j'ai plus te temps pour écrire, donc plus de temps pour faire mes fics!

Couple : Syo x ?, Tokiya x Otoya, Ren x Masato, ainsi qu'un couple surprise ^^

* * *

**Ce qui se cache derrière...**

Il contempla le ciel, les mains derrière la tête, un nouveau sentiment s'imposait en lui depuis ``l'incident``. Il soupira, se leva en s'étirant, reprenant son humeur habituelle.

-Syo-kun, je te cherchais, dit Nanami.

Il se tourna en souriant, vers celle qu'il, quelque jour plus tôt, croyait aimer. Il lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers elle, qui lui tendit une feuille. Il la prit et la parcouru rapidement, son sourire s'accentuant.

-Elle est vraiment super, répondit-il.

Il la regarda et vit quelqu'un derrière elle, la personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir depuis ``ça``.

-Je vais aller dans ma chambre pour trouver des paroles!

Sur ce, il lui fit un salut de la main et courut vers sa chambre, au grand désespoir de l'autre qui voulait lui parler. Haruka fut surprise de voir partir aussi rapidement Syo et encore plus de voir le garçon à côté d'elle soupirer et passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tout va bien, l'interrogea Haruka.

-Hein… oh oui, tout va bien! J'essais seulement de lui parler…

-Et ça ne marche pas, termina-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête en souriant, rigolant qu'elle est pu finir sa phrase aussi facilement. Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui dit qu'elle devait continuer de distribuer les partitions qu'elle avait écrire pour chacun d'eux, après lui avoir donné la sienne bien sûr. Il la regarda en souriant, elle était vraiment très douer, il n'y avait pas à redire là-dessus. Il se dirigea vers son endroit préféré pour réfléchir un peu.

Pendant ce temps, Syo était à son bureau, crayon en main et tentait de penser à des paroles pour la chanson, cependant, ``ça`` lui revenait toujours en tête. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, lâchant son crayon au passage et secouant la tête dans tout les sens.

-C'est pas vrai… pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à ``ça``… d'ailleurs… pourquoi lui… ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un… non… finalement… c'est peut-être mieux ainsi… se dit-il à lui-même.

C'est à ce moment que son colocataire entra dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres, vite suivis par leur Senpai. Il rechigna un peu et abandonna l'idée de poursuivre sa chanson et fit les tâches demander avant d'aller se coucher. Il mit quelque temps, voir heures, avant d'être en mesure de tomber de sommeil.

Le lendemain

Le réveille fut difficile pour Syo, qui n'avait pratiquement pas dormit de la nuit, ayant eu un sommeil agiter. Ce matin, il devait se rendre en salle de répétition pour répéter la chanson qu'il faisait tout les sept. Il se leva quand même, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours l'éviter et que les autres devaient se douter de quelque chose. Parce qu'il lui semblait que Ren faisait son possible pour qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux ensemble… heureusement, quelqu'un arrivait toujours au bon moment.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et se prépara, pour en sortir frais et propre, parer à affronter la journée ou pas.

Ren eu un sourire, enfin les autres se posait des questions et les bonnes. Ils avaient prévus se lever plus tôt afin de discuter, ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter des choses que leurs cachaient les autres. Juste pour éviter de se sentir trahi.

-C'est bien beau… mais, on ne pourrait pas savoir ce qui c'est passer, demanda Otoya.

-Euh… c'est que… en fait, tout à commencer…

_Flash back_

_Il était tranquillement assis sur une branche d'arbre et chantonnait doucement, lorsqu'il aperçu Syo qui grimpait dans l'arbre sur lequel il était. Il put facilement entendre Natsuki qui criait le nom de celui qui l'avait rejoint sans même le savoir. Il y eut un craquement et il se précipita pour attraper le bras de Syo avant qu'il tombe. Il le monta là où il se trouvait et le laissa se remettre de sa chute. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, il se rendit compte qu'il embrassait Syo et que ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais… lâche-moi, gronda Syo en s'éloignant le plus qu'il pouvait. _

_Or, le plus petit glissa et se retrouva encore dans les bras de son sauveur, qui ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher._

_-Si je te lâche… est-ce que tu va encore tomber, demanda-t-il._

_Fin flash back_

Ce fut la surprise générale, Cecil et Syo s'étaient embrasser! Au vu des rougeurs sur les joues du concerner, il n'avait pas menti et en plus, il avait aimé l'expérience. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'autre principal concerné, qui fut surpris de voir tout le monde regarder dans sa direction. Il pria pendant quelques instants que Cecil ne leurs aie rien dit, mais abandonna dans la seconde, lorsqu'il vit le sourire triomphant de Ren et le regarde songeur de certain et inquisiteur de d'autre.

-Désolé du retard, lança-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

-Syo-kun, tu vas bien, s'enquit Natsuki.

Il lui envoya un regard noir, oui, il allait très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui prenne son premier baiser. Il aurait bien voulu qu'Haruka soit la première, mais le destin semblait ne pas être de son avis. Il alla les rejoindre et s'appuya sur le mur.

La répétition venait tout juste de prendre fin et il se posait déjà la question, comment avait-il fait pour ce retrouver dans une pièce avec Cecil. La lumière s'ouvrit, bien sûr, Natsuki l'avait poussé à l'intérieur, il aurait du se douter du piège mis en place. Il foudroya le prince du regard et se dirigea vers la porte, qui refusa de s'ouvrir.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit Cecil, avec un ton sérieux.

Il se tourna vers lui, il savait bien que se moment arriverait un jour ou l'autre, à vrai dire, il se sentait légèrement nerveux et il était tendu, comme lors du tournage. Il eut un déclic, il devait lui parler, sinon, il n'avancerait pas. C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçu le lit dans la pièce, ceux-là, il allait leurs faire regretter, après avoir dit ce qu'il avait à dire bien sûr.

-Tu as raison, il faut qu'on discute, sinon on ne s'en sortira jamais, s'exclama Syo. Je vais y aller en premier! Tout d'abord, t'éviter ma donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir, je suis venu à la conclusion que je prenais plutôt Haruka comme une petite sœur qu'il fallait protéger. Je crois d'ailleurs que… non, je sais que j'ai aimé le baiser qu'on a échangé.

-Ce qui tombe bien, parce que moi aussi je ressens la même chose, dit Cecil en souriant.

Le prince s'approcha et l'enlaça tendrement, heureux de pouvoir lui parler et le tenir contre lui sans que l'autre ne veille partir. Ils passèrent la nuit enfermer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la porte refusant toujours de s'ouvrir. C'est ainsi qu'on les trouva, endormit, Syo blotti dans les bras de Cecil quelques heures plus tard. Ce fut Haruka qui se chargea de les réveiller pour qu'il regagne leur chambre respective. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser tendre, devant tout les autres ému par leurs sentiments, sans en tenir compte, simplement heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre.

Une semaine plus tard

-Ceci! Tu viens au bord du lac avec moi, quémanda Syo en le regardant dans les yeux.

-C'est d'accord, à condition qu'on ne se baigne pas, répondit Cecil.

Ils étaient désormais tout les deux en couple et cela avait même fait gagner en popularité pour leur groupe, du fait qu'il pouvait être proche l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient même été jusqu'à frôler leur lèvres, ce qui avait fait crier de joie toute les filles présente dans les estrades. Bien sûr, deux autres couples s'étaient former, avec l'aide un peu oser de Natsuki, qui s'était découvert un nouveau passe temps, mettre les gens en couple. Il avait réussi sans mal à faire en sorte que Ren et Masato s'avoue enfin leurs sentiments, étonnement, il était aussi parvenu à faire avouer au professeur Ryuya qu'il était fou amoureux de Ringo, depuis ces deux là, qui ne se lâchaient presque pas au départ, ne se quittaient définitivement plus. Le tout en une semaine seulement! Il travaillait en se moment même sur le future couple de Tokiya et Otoya. Le pire étant que ceux-là savaient parfaitement ce qui allait leurs arriver et ne faisant rien pour arrêter la tempête avenir. Natsuki s'était même trouver un petite-amie mignonne et super gentille, qui cuisinait beaucoup mieux que ce dernier.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plus! Je l'espère, j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma nuit sur cette fan fic et je crois avoir quelque chose de bon! Ne vous en faites pas pour les autres, je vais les finir ou les continuer, parce que certaine promette d'être longue.


End file.
